Heaven, Hell, and Everything in Between
by flyingcamel
Summary: AU. Rachel Berry's home is heaven. On the contrary, Noah Puckerman's is hell. What would happen when they meet in between? Eventual Puckleberry.
1. Chapter 1: Contrasts

**Title: **Heaven, Hell, and Everything in Between

**Pairing: **Puck/Rachel (Puckleberry)

**Rating: **K+ for now, but can probably go up.

**Summary: **AU. Rachel Berry's home is heaven. On the contrary, Noah Puckerman's is hell. What would happen when they meet in between?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

**A/N: **Hello! It's me, again. I've recently deleted two of my stories because I hit an absolute dead end with both. It wasn't complete, so it didn't feel right to mark it as complete and just leave it hanging. So I deleted it. I send huge apologies to those who alerted and/or favorited those stories. So I'm here now, starting fresh, and hopefully I will be able to finish the story this time. Oh, and in this story, Puck's birthday is the same date as Rachel's. And they live across the street. And Puck's dad is dead; his mom is the deadbeat. This isn't beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. Well, without further ado, I present the first chapter. And I apologize for the long author's note.

* * *

Chapter 1: Contrasts

**-December 2000: ****Rachel-**

"Happy birthday, Princess! You're six today!" cried her daddy Leroy as he picked her up and spun her around. He set her down and she looked up, seeing both her fathers in ridiculous outfits, party hats, and her dad Hiram holding a large, pink, birthday cake. She grinned and hugged both her fathers, careful not to hug her dad too hard to avoid the cake from falling.

"Thank you, dad, daddy!" squealed Rachel Berry, jumping up and down. Her pajama-clad body oozes excitement and happiness. Her daddy smiled and picked her up again, nuzzling his nose against hers, and tickling her sides a little, making her giggle.

Rachel looked down at her dad's arms where her cake was. It was beautiful. It was pink, with the picture of a little girl holding an award and gold stars scattered all around it. Her daddy lit up the six little colorful candles and she blew them, happiness etched across her face.

After that, her dad brought the cake downstairs to the dining room while her daddy helped her wash up and into clean clothes. She then bounded downstairs, holding the teddy bear her dad got her on her birthday last year. She went to the kitchen and kissed her dad on the cheek, then grabbed her milk that was already prepared for her on the table.

"Can we watch Funny Girl today, daddy?" she asked, looking up at her daddy.

"Anything for you, starshine," Leroy said. "It is your birthday, after all."

Rachel squealed and ran to the sofa, sitting and playing with her bear while she waited for her daddy who was setting up their brand new DVD set and put the movie on. Hiram came about halfway through the movie, bringing some breakfast for the girl to eat.

She smiled at her dad and got her attention back to the movie. Life is good.

* * *

**-December 2000: ****Noah-**

Noah Puckerman opened his eyes to see the dark, plain walls of his room. He turned his head to the right and looked at his calendar.

There, right there. On the eighteenth. The writing "My birthday" was there. Small and bare, but it was there.

He couldn't believe he turned six today. He just turned six, finally he was more than just one hand, and his dad isn't here to see. All he has is a little, bratty sister… and mom. His deadbeat, drunk, violent, angry mom.

He closed his eyes again and remembered last year's birthday party. It had been huge. His parents had invited every single one of their friends to come. The party was held in their backyard. It was fun, everyone was happy.

Then his life comes crashing down a few months later, when he and his dad got into an accident while he was picking him up from a friend's house. They collided with a huge truck. The driver of the truck was drunk, so it was clearly his fault. He made it out with just a few bruises, but his dad didn't make it at all.

At first, his mom was supportive. She was sad, of course, but she still took care of him and his sister Sarah. At first it worked well. But then, she started drinking, and she started to get angry. But no matter how angry she was, she never laid a finger on Noah. But she got more and more violent as time passed. Only to Noah, not to his little sister. It was like she was blaming him for the accident.

He sighed and got out of bed. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed again. He looked awful. He has dark circles under his eyes, swollen lips and blue and black marks all over his arms and face. He looked older than any six year old in the world. He looked… he simply looked like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Suddenly he heard a cry, which means his baby sister was awake. He quickly ran to the room next to his and carefully picked his sister up and shushed her down, afraid that his mom might hear and that she might wake up. He prayed silently that Sarah hadn't awaken his mom, but the pounding sounds of footsteps across the hallway tells him differently.

The door burst open with a bang, causing his sister to cry again, louder than before.

"How many times have I told you to keep that brat quiet?" his mom yelled at him, furious. Noah just looked down, afraid to look up and see his mom's face, which was once filled with love and comfort. She grabbed Noah's arms and yanked him forward, almost causing him to drop Sarah. "I need my sleep, you idiot. If I hear one more sound coming from this room, you won't get anything to eat for three days. Understand?"

Noah nodded and shrunk back, away from his mom. After she left the room he sighed again, cooing Sarah and rocking her slowly so she wouldn't cry.

He looked out the window of his sister's room and to the house across of his. That was the house the Berrys live in. He stares inside the upstairs window and saw the little girl, Rachel, being held by both of her fathers.

And that's the day he first got jealous of her.

She got to have two dads while he has none.


	2. Chapter 2: School Days, School Days

**A/N: **Hello! So this is the next chapter to Heaven, Hell. And I must say, though I am amazed by the number of hits and alerts on this story, but, not to be rude, I am a little disappointed at the lack of reviews. This isn't beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. Well, enough with the a/n, and here goes…

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to do this? Everyone knows I don't own Glee.

* * *

Chapter 2: School Days, School Days

**-July 2001, the first day of first grade-**

Today is July 12, 2001, and it is the first day of the new school year. Rachel woke up promptly at 6 am and quickly bounded downstairs to her fathers' room, shaking them awake.

"Dad! Daddy! Wake up!" screamed Rachel. They just stayed still and pretended to still be asleep, however the slight smile and amused looks on their faces told her differently. But when they lay still and didn't move from their sleep, she stood on the bed and started jumping up and down. "Dad! Daddy! Come on! It's the first day of school! Wake up!" she yelled again.

Finally her daddy cracked and laughed loudly. He sat up on the bed, leans against the headboard and held Rachel in his arms. "Is it that day already, monster?" he said, tickling her.

She giggled and pouted at the same time, not liking the nickname her daddy had given her. "Daddy," she whined. "How many times should I tell you that monster is not a good nickname for a star? It's just awful and I absolutely abhor it."

Her dad's ears perked up hearing those words come out of his daughter's mouth. "Baby, have you been eating a dictionary?" he asked jokingly. Rachel just pouted even more and crossed her arms over her chest. Both her dads laughed because she just looks really cute.

"I have not, thank you, dad," she muttered. "But I just think it's appropriate for a young lady to speak well."

"Honey, you're 6," her daddy said, amused.

"Almost seven!" she cried.

"Alright, alright, princess," her dad said. "Let's get ready now. We don't want to be late for our first day of school, do we?"

Rachel just smiled and ran back to her room.

* * *

"Get up!"

Noah woke up to the sounds of her mom yelling at him and his baby sister crying from the other room. He sat up, slowly, exhausted.

"I SAID GET UP!" his mom yelled again, grabbing him by his arm and got him to a standing position.

"That brat's been crying for an hour now! I thought I warned you, one more sound coming from that brat and you won't get anything to eat, or are you so stupid that you don't even understand that?" she yelled then got out of his room to get his sister. He sighed and took his towel, then got into the bath.

"Be fast!" he heard his mom yell from outside the bathroom. "Then get to school! You can catch the bus!"

Noah just nodded dumbly. When he realized that his mom couldn't see him, he yelled back, "Yes, mom," and sighed again. He's been doing a lot of sighing lately. He then got out of the bathroom and got dressed. When he got out of his room and to the living room, he saw that his mother had gone to work and took his sister, leaving the house completely quiet aside from the TV that was still on. He turned it off and looked around. The living room is in a complete mess. He sighed yet again, knowing that his mother would want the house to be clean when she got home. Noah's got a long, tiring day ahead of him.

* * *

The Berrys got inside their SUV and drove to the school, Rachel happily singing in the backseat. She pressed her head against the window, watching the scenery as they drove through them. "Are you excited, pumpkin?" asked her daddy. "This is your first day of school!"

Rachel nodded and continued singing along to the radio that was playing some children songs.

Noah watched their car drove past him and his body is filled with jealousy once more. Rachel had both her fathers taking her to school on the first day while his mother doesn't even care. He looked away just as the bus got to the bus stop. He hurried over, the bus driver looking at him with sympathy and he shrugged. He took the seat at the front and kept to himself.

When they arrived at William McKinley Elementary, her dads helped her out of the car. She looked around, seeing many kids, big and small, some with parents, some with friends, some alone. Just looking at them had her feeling just a slight bit nervous. She tugged on her dad's hand.

"Dad?" she said, her voice small. "Maybe we shouldn't go today. There's just so many people here."

"Sweet pea, are you nervous?" her dad asked, kneeling down, leveling her height. When she nodded, he just hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "It's okay to be nervous sweet heart, but are you really going to let these people get in your way? Just imagine, sweet pea. When you're a star, you will be surrounded by adoring fans. Just imagine that they're your fans, okay?"

She smiled and nodded. Her daddy handed her a little bag, a little pink bag with a huge gold star in the middle and she took it happily. She smiled even wider and held both of her dads' hands, her in the middle, and together they walked inside the school.

On the other side of the school, Noah had just got down from the bus and is now walking to the entrance. He was new so he didn't have any friends, so he just went in and right to the principal's office. After getting information of the class he will be attending, he got in and sat in the far back.

"Hi!" a voice said, startling him. He looked up and saw the girl he is the most envious of. Rachel Berry. She's standing in front of him with her fathers behind her, her brown eyes big and filled with light, her lips forming a smile. "My name is Rachel Berry. And yours?"

"Noah Puckerman," he grumbled, his face remaining straight. She frowned.

Not noticing any adult around him, she decided to ask. "Aren't your parents here? You do know that the teachers let our parents stay with us for the whole day on the first day, right? My dads are here right now but unfortunately they can't stay for the whole day because they have to work."

"I do," he muttered. "My mom couldn't make it."

"What about your dad?"

He sighed. "I don't have a dad."

Rachel's face turned to a sympathetic one. She opened her mouth to say something but then the bell rang, signaling that class is about to start. She sighed then walked away, sitting at the desk up front, her hands folded neatly on the desk, smiling. Her dads both got to her and kissed her forehead, ignoring the dirty looks they got from the other parents, and Noah. He just stared at the girl, wondering, what can he do to get his mother to love him the way her dads love her.

* * *

**And chapter two is done! I'm sorry for such a short chapter. But it will get longer… hopefully. And I love reviews, so….**

**Love it? Hate it? Opinions? Review! :)**

**-gleekallie**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's note**

I know this is really annoying; I know you were expecting an update, but I just have some things to say.

I know it's been awhile since I last updated, and you can blame it on high school; I've got IGCSE exams on November 7 (on my birthday! :(), 8, and 17, I have MYP's Personal Project to tackle, and Community Service project for my class. So, I've been busy, and I haven't been able to write any more chapters since my days are filled with homeworks.

I just want you to know that I haven't forgotten this story, and that I will update as soon as I possibly can.

Loves,

Allie.


End file.
